The present invention relates to a novel roof structure support device.
Many electronic devices are mounted on rooftops of buildings, such as commercial structures. For example, microwave antennas, communication towers, cellular phone antennas, and the like are commonly mounted on rooftops. Moreover, it is important that virtually all of these apparatuses be fenced or screened for safety and/or aesthetic reasons.
The mounting of any structure to a rooftop inherently involves penetrating the membrane of the roof. Of course, care must be taken to maintain the water tight integrity of a roof membrane when such structures are mounted to the roof.
In the past, items have been erected on rooftops followed by construction of a berm or build-up of roof-like material around the fasteners which have penetrated the roof. It has been found that this system of maintaining the watertight integrity of a roof membrane is expensive and tends to be unreliable over a period of time, since the berm filled with pitch-like material erodes under the influence of weather elements such as rain, ice, ultra-violet light, and the like.
A system for mounting roof supported structures which protects the roof membrane would be a notable advance in the construction and communication fields.